Riddicks Boy
by wolf-shinigami
Summary: Xander meets a fellow Alpha. SLASH CROSSOVER
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHRONICLES OF RIDDICK OR BUFFY!! I MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS STORY

AN: I wrote this story for the amazing TexasAries. Here is the link to the page that caused this plot bunny!

/Story-12159-58/TexasAries+Xander+s+Loving+Faces.htm

I hope this is alright!!

Riddick's Boy (Beginnings)

Riddick was getting tired of listening to these idiotic necromongers complain about the changes he had made. He was about to crack and tell them all to go fuck themselves when they got a really big surprise. A young boy with brown hair and a swimmer build fell out of thin air to land in the middle of the room. Riddick motioned to the guards and other necromongers to leave the boy alone.

Riddick watched as the young boy slowly started to awake and move. Riddick was slightly startled by the shiver of possessiveness that flashed through him when he saw those chocolaty eyes that the boy possessed. He licked his lips when the boy wasn't looking as thought of what he wanted to do to this boy began to play around in his head.

He didn't know how he had come to be on a spaceship in the middle of another galaxy. But then again, he couldn't remember much of anything except his name, and that was only his first name, and the fact that he shared his body with a Hyena spirit. He looked around him, his eyes wide as he took in the odd metal walls and the even odder people that surrounded him.

Xander shivered as his eyes locked on those of the man sitting on the throne. The man was lounging on the throne-like chair, staring at him behind goggles. Even in nothing but a skin-tight black wife-beater and black leather pants, he looked like a predator stalking its prey. Xander felt a shiver once more travel through his body as images of all the things that man could do to him assaulted his mind.

He was about to say something when a beautiful woman approaching him in a really clinging dress. He looked her up and down before scowling, he reminded him of a snake. He was about to go back to observing the man on the throne when the woman started speaking.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?" She demanded as she stalked closer to him.

Xander raised an eyebrow, but didn't answer. He just went back to looking at all the weird people. His eyes once more locking on the predator king, at least until he was knocked over from a slap. He whimpered as he fell to the floor, his hand covering the stinging flesh of his cheek as he turned his eyes to the suddenly angry female.

Madam Vaako could not believe what was going on. She and the others had been trying to convince the Lord Marshall to stop the changes, though she was more interested in getting the man's attention. She knew he would soon call her to his bed. After all, who could possibly resist her beauty and grace? All she needed was for him to call her to his bed and then kill her annoying husband, than she 

would be able to claim her destiny as queen of the Necromongers. That is if the Lord Marshall would turn his attention back to her instead of the man who had just appeared in the middle of the meeting hall.

She growled when she noticed the Lord Marshall looking at the man and licking his lips. She knew what that meant. She approached the strange man and demanded to know what he was doing. After all, she had a right to know, she was the future queen!

Her anger grew when the boy ignored her. She slapped him as hard as she could; smirking cruelly when he fell with a whimper. She was about to slap him again when she felt a hand wrap cruelly around her wrist. She turned and saw the Lord Marshall standing behind her. She gasped when his grip tightened around her wrist almost to the point of breaking. She flicked her eyes at her husband to see him shaking his head at her. Madam Vaako growled softly at what she saw as her husband's betrayal. 'I'll deal with him later,' she thought as she turned her attention back to the man now growling at her.

Riddick watched as the beautiful wife of his commander approached the deliciously mysterious boy. He knew the woman thought she would be his mate, his queen. Too bad she didn't have a chance in hell. He growled when she looked away from him to Vaako. He wouldn't help her; he knew who was in charge here. Riddick growled deepened when she finally looked at him once more. He tightened his grip on her wrist and threw her away from the man still on the floor.

Sweeping his eyes around the throne room at the other Necromongers in the room he growled out just one word, "Out." He watched, satisfied as everyone left in a hurry, Dame Vaako being dragged out by his commander. He smirked, pleased, when Vaako lowered the light in the room so he could take off his goggles.

Riddick turned his now uncovered gaze to the man who had shifted until he was on his knees. The man shook his head, as though to clear it, before looking up at him.

Xander groaned inwardly as the man who had been on the throne, growled out the order for the other weird people to get out. The voice sent a fiery heat straight to his groin. He struggled to stand, but only made it to his knees. Shaking his head to quiet the Hyena, who was growling at the dominate man in front of them, he looked up. Only to gulp lightly at the silver eyes staring back at him. He shivered when the voice started speaking again.

"Who are you?"

Xander swallowed the smart remark that was just bubbling to get out. Something told him it would only lead to punishment. He once more met the smoking silver eyes, "My name is Xander."

"Were do you come from and how did you get here?" The man asked as he entwined his hand into the brown locks and pulled his head back sharply.

Xander groaned at the feeling of the hand and the burning of his neck. "I don't… I don't remember." He answered truthfully as he felt the fire in his body getting stronger as the man pulled him to his feet by his hair.

"You had better not be lying to me." The strong man growled into his ear, before forcefully turning him so his back was facing him.

Xander groaned as his back made contact with the other mans shirt. The contact made him realize that he had been completely naked the whole time. He shook his head that he wasn't, listening to the Hyena; he revealed his neck to the hunter holding him trapped, only to whimper again when he felt the man lick the exposed flesh.

Riddick couldn't believe the feelings coursing through his body, but he ignored them when he saw the beautiful brown eyes were tinted with an emerald green color. He smirked inwardly when he saw the boy gulp slightly. He delighted in the shiver his voice caused when he asked who the strange boy was. The reply made lust surge through his veins.

When he asked where the boy had come from and found out that the boy couldn't remember, he grabbed his head by the hair and pulled the naked boy against him. His instincts telling him to take this man and take him hard the need to take him got stronger when the boy bared his neck to him.

Riddick growled and licked at the pale flesh in front of him. Riddick decided to take the boy then and there. He wound his arms around the nude body, one arm around his shoulders and the other around his middle, and pulled the body closer to him. He chuckled at the shiver then raced through the limp body.

"Memory or no," Riddick whispered into Xanders ear as the arm around the boys waist trailed down to the budding erection. "Your mine now," Riddick stated as he grabbed the boys hard flesh causing the boy to groan in pleasure.

Xander blushed when the man stated his claim. He had a feeling he should be fighting this strong man, but he just couldn't find it in him to stop the man. All he could do was gasp and groan as the strong man continued to play with his exposed flesh.

He moaned when he felt the man start to bite at his neck. Twisting his arm back to gab the back of the predators' neck, and the other was moved between his bare bottom and the leather pants of the still unnamed man to toy with the button and zipper of his pants.

Xander couldn't contain his whimper when the man chuckled and let go of him long enough to force him arms behind his back.

"Tsk tsk," the man chuckled into his ear, bringing a moan from his throat. "No touching until I say." The man growled and bit the lovely neck hard enough to draw blood. Xander gasped and his eyes became completely green as he growled back and started to struggle against the strong mans hold.

Riddick growled darkly when the boy, Xander, started struggling. He held on tighter and growled, "You can't beat me, my little submissive."

"I'm not a submissive," Xander growled. Riddick laughed when he heard Xanders' response. "Only to me," Riddick said as he tightened his grip once more. He chuckled and started dragging the struggling and whimpering boy towards the door behind the throne. The door led to a spacious room with a chair and a special fireplace just for him.

Riddick growled in pleasure when he felt the boys struggles escalate. He did love a good fight. He let go of the boy once he had made sure the door was locked. He smiled with a light growl when the boy turned to him and fell into a fighting crouch. Riddick laughed and smirked when the boy launched himself at him, his green eyes blazing.

Riddick flipped the boy over his shoulder and into the door. He turned and smirked again when he saw the boy pick himself up with a growl and stalk around him. Riddick watched as the boy glared at him before launching at him once more.

Riddick allowed himself to fall to the ground with the gorgeous boy on top of him. Only to twist so the boy was underneath him, his hands being held above his head. He grinned at the growl he received, before giving a growl of his own. Riddick's growl escalated when Xanders refused to stop struggling.

Xander couldn't stop the instincts that overtook him. Even with the strong man holding him down. He couldn't stop fighting the strong hold, until the man growled even deeper. Xander went limp with a whimper and exposed his neck once more, this time in submission.

He gasped when he felt his new Alphas lips attach themselves to his. He groaned when an agile tongue came out to play with his. Xander groaned in disappointment when the mouth on his left. He blinked up at the hungry gaze staring at him. Those silvery eyes seemed to blaze as they stared down at him.

He groaned when he was released, only to be hauled up once more by his hair. 'God, that feels good,' he thought as he was dragged through a door he hadn't noticed when the hyena was fighting the strong man. He gulped when he was thrown roughly on to a black satin bed. He stared at the big man before whimpering, 'I wish I could stop whimpering,' he thought as he once again followed his instincts and spread his legs for the grinning man.

Riddick smirked as the prone form spread his legs for him. 'He looks so very beautiful naked and waiting for me to fuck him.' Riddick grinned as he took off his shirt and threw it to the other side of the room. He grinned when he felt a pair of soft, uncertain hands start to play on the hard flesh of his chest.

Xander groaned as he felt Riddick's hard chest. He bucked into the body above him when he felt Riddick's fingers playing with his nipples. He yelped when those talented fingers pinch and pull at his aroused nipples.

"Do you like that baby?" Riddick asked huskily as he continued to torture the reddening buds.

Xander just groaned as the hands that had so quickly taken control earlier continued to play with his body as much as the man wanted. He yelped when the fingers on his nipples tightened. "I believe I asked you a question," the voice rumbled above him. Xander just whimpered out a 'yes.'

Riddick grinned at the response. He trailed one of his hands down towards the hard flesh that was poking him in the thigh. "Aren't you a lovely pup," Riddick growled as he stood, not letting go of the hard cock twitching in his hand.

Xander groaned in disappointment when the man got off of him. He was just glad that Riddick hadn't let go of his aching arousal.

Riddick grinned evilly at the reaction of his boy. Not even questioning the fact that he thought of him as his, he pulled Xander to the edge of the bed using his cock as a leash. Riddick shivered at the loud keening sounds the chocolate eyed boy made as he was dragged off the soft bed. With a growl Riddick wound his free hand into the brown locks of the boys' hair and pushed him to his knees, his second hand going to caress the soft neck and pale face.

Xander groaned when he was forced to his knees. He raised his hands and undid the leather pants holding the treasure he so wished to see. He licked his lips when he felt the bare flesh underneath the black pants. His new Alpha went commando. The thought sent another shiver up Xanders spine.

Riddick tightened his hold on Xanders hair when his rock hard prick was released. He smirked at the gasp from Xander.

Xander stared wide-eyed at the large penis in front of his face. It had to be at least 6" long and 3" wide. Xander licked his lips and whimpered as the hands in his hair tightened and pushed him towards the large cock. He whimpered one last time before sticking his tongue out to give the hard flesh a tentative lick.

Riddick growled when he felt the innocent touch of the sweet tongue. He pushed the head roughly and thrust his hips until he hit the back of the boys' throat. He moaned as the boy gagged. He pulled out slightly before pushing back in making the boy gag again. He repeated the action a few more times until the boy started breathing through his nose. Then he started to really fuck the boys' mouth.

Xander couldn't help but moan as the man above him continued to use his mouth. He knew in some way he should be fighting or at least frightened. He felt like if he still had his memory he wouldn't want this, that someone, somewhere was waiting for him and that they wouldn't understand how he could want to be dominated, violated by this strong man. As soon as the thoughts and feelings came to him he suppressed them if having his memories meant leaving his new Alpha then he didn't want his memories.

Riddick growled as his climax came closer he forcefully pulled his boys head from his groin, groaning as his cum coated the dazed face. He smirked down at the panting boy now covered in his seed. He licked his lips when he heard the groaning, "Like that, don't you boy?" He whispered as he pulled Xander up by the hair again, "You like being covered in cum." Riddick chuckled when the boy flicked his tongue out to lick the sperm from his fuck swollen lips.

Xander couldn't help but keen at the taste of the sticky liquid that covered his face and laced his hair. He looked into the lust filled silver eyes of the smirking man pleadingly, "please," was the only word he could moan out threw the heat of the pleasure that raced through his body.

Riddick smirked and threw the boy once more on to the bed. He watched as Xander once again spread his legs for him, cum still coating his face. He grinned evilly as he grabbed a silk tie that was wrapped around the bed post and tied it easily around one of his boys' small ankles; soon he had his boy tied spread-eagled on his bed. Xander looked decadent laying there, Riddick decided. 'I may just have to keep him tied to my bed. Waiting for me to come and play with him.' He thought as he trailed a finger over the shivering flesh of his boy.

Xander struggled as he was tied to the bed, but a warning growl calmed him. He whimpered as he felt a long, strong finger trailing down his body. He groaned when he felt the finger plunge into his virgin entrance, or at least he hoped it was. He didn't want to belong to any one other then the man who was now petting his prostate. Xander thrashed and moaned as pleasure erased all thoughts from his head, except for the need to climax.

Riddick smirked at the hungry look coming from Xander as his eyes once more became tinted with an emerald green. "What's the matter pet?" He said, drilling two fingers into the bundle of nerves that was driving Xander insane.

Xander bucked as much as the silk ties would allow. He almost screamed when three fingers started battering his prostate, he would have cum from just that if it hadn't been for Riddick's quick thinking. He had taken a bit of silk he had found when he was tying Xander to the bed, and tied it tightly around his prick. Now he would have to both beg to be fucked, and beg to be fucked. He did scream when a fourth finger joined its friends in his tight canal.

Riddick quickened the pace of his fingers, he was glad he had released earlier when he heard the screams and moans escaping his captives still swollen mouth. If he hadn't, he would have shot his load then and there, but he had other plans for his boy. He grinned in pleasure when his boy started begging for more.

Xander could stop the words from dripping from his mouth. All he could do was writhe as his Alpha continued to use his body as he wished. He knew he shouldn't want to give himself over to a strange man that he didn't know, but damn did it feel good to be owned in such a way. The thoughts that had crept into his mind fled with the scream that escaped him when he felt the rest of Riddick's hand slip into him. 'Damn,' Xander thought as Riddick held still, 'this would hurt a lot if it weren't for the Hyena.'

Riddick watched as Xander lay panting, he looked where his hand was encased in the tight channel. With an evil grin, Riddick started moving his hand in deeper. He sped up the thrust as Xanders 

screams reached a fevered pitch. After a few moments of his hand in the boy and hearing him scream and beg to be fucked, Riddick couldn't stand it anymore. He took his hand out roughly, smirking at the groan of loss his boy released.

Xander was delirious with pleasure by the time he felt Riddick's hard cock pushing into his stretched tunnel. He groaned and arched when he felt the large prick attacking his prostate. "Please," he groaned. "Please…" Where the only words Xander could force from his abused throat, he closed his eyes and just let the pleasure take him, frustrated though he was at not being able to cum.

Riddick grinned evilly as he plundered the very willing body beneath him. No matter who this boy was before, he was Riddick's now! Riddick sped up his thrusts and forced two of his fingers into the boys begging mouth. He growled when Xander started sucking on the fingers in his mouth. Riddick smirked, "Eager little pet, aren't you?" He said as his other hand started to play with the still bound dick.

Xander moaned and sucked harder on the fingers exploring his mouth. He bucked his hips, groaning after a particularly hard thrust. He groaned and sucked and bucked, begging with his body since his mouth was otherwise occupied.

Riddick growled, his climax approaching, "Agree to be mine, and only mine, and I'll let you cum." Riddick groaned when Xander whimpered and licked the fingers in his mouth his head nodding. Riddick gave a feral growl and undid the silk that tied the swollen cock. He watched in fascination as the amnesiac boy came all over his chest and stomach, a little of it joining the Lord Marshalls seed on his face. With another growl he pulled out roughly and came on the still bound boy. Riddick chuckled evilly when he noticed his captive had fainted. "I think I'll keep him." He muttered as he untied the silk and carried the boy to the bathroom to clean him.

Xander groaned as he slow came back from the blackness that encased him, only to groan when he felt the hard body behind him and the cool water surrounding him. He relaxed into the body with a happy sigh, his breath hitching when he felt a cloth graze his sensitive nipples. He opened his eyes completely when he heard the body start to speak.

"You really have no memory of where you come from, or who you are?" The gravelly voice asked as he continued to wash Xander.

Xander nodded, "The only thing I remember is my name," 'and that I was a virgin,' he thought, 'not that I'm going to tell him that.'

Riddick just grunted before answering, "It doesn't matter who you where," He growled, "you're mine now, my boy!"

Xander couldn't help but smile at the exclamation, he didn't mind. He liked the idea, whoever he had been didn't matter now. Now he was Riddick's boy.

AN: DONE!! What do you think??


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2a

It had been a year since Xander had found himself in the hands of Riddick, the Lord Marshal of the Necromongers, and he was enjoying every minute of his time with him. Xander rarely, if ever, wore clothes anymore since Riddick insisted on keeping him in his rooms. Not the Xander minded, he loved the fact that at any given moment Riddick could return to fuck him senseless. When he did wear clothes, it was when Riddick was feeling particularly possessive of him and would have him sit on a silk cushion placed beside Riddick's throne while he listened to the Necromongers rant or complain to him.

The only one of the Necromongers allowed near Xander was Riddick's second in command, Vaako. Xander shuddered at the thought of the man. While Riddick could make his blood boil, Vaako had his own charms that could excite him. Vaako was all soldier, he had muscles on muscles and a keen eye for battle strategies. He and Xander would often play Chess when Riddick had to leave and didn't want Xander alone so Vaako would watch him. They became fast friends.

Xander was waiting for Riddick to come back from a supply mission, when he had an idea. He knew Vaako didn't care for his wife, and Riddick was worried about Dame Vaako. So he thought maybe he could convince Riddick to get rid of her then maybe his friend wouldn't be so stiff, and not in a good way.

Xander looked up, a smile on his face when he heard Riddick return. "Hey Riddick, I have an idea…"

AN: I've decided to continue with this story, though it won't be very long. Sorry.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL DEFINITELY BE LONGER!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2b

Xander waited anxiously for Riddick to return. He had agreed to take care of Dame Vaako, for a price. Xander would worry but knowing Riddick, the price would be very pleasurable, and fun. He looked up sharply when he heard the door open. He groaned at what he saw. Riddick stood there with a familiar smirk on his face and a strip of silk in his hands. Xander knew he would not find release tonight and he wouldn't be able to see what his Alpha had planned.

He groaned when he felt the silk sliding over his eyes. He felt himself being pushed onto the bed and silk ties binding both his legs and arms to the bed. He was about to ask what was going on when he heard the door opening once more. He stiffened until he heard Riddick's voice, "Be still, you'll enjoy this." Riddick whispered, his breath caressing Xanders ear, making him shiver in anticipation.

He jumped when he felt a pair of hands that were definitely not Riddick's, they were too big and a bit more calloused, travel up his leg and start to pet the top of his thigh. Xander couldn't help the gasp that escaped when the hands traveled up his body, one coming up to play with his hardening nipples while the other stroked his aching arousal. He gave a strangled gasp when he felt the familiar feel of a cock ring wrapping around his now fully hard cock.

Riddick couldn't help but chuckle as he watched his second in command play with his boy. With a smirk Riddick positioned himself so that he could feed his staff to the panting boy and watch Vaako at the same time. He licked his lips when he felt his boy's throat convulse around him. He growled and pinched the nipple Vaako wasn't playing with, loving the moan that surrounded him.

Xander loved the way the two men were taking advantage of his body. The still unknown man had abandoned his cock and moved to stroke and play with his puckered entrance, the other hand still playing with one of his aching nipples while his Alpha messed with the other one and thrust into his sucking and licking mouth.

Riddick grinned evilly when he saw Vaako licking his lips, while looking at the puckered entrance Riddick enjoyed so much. He lifted an eyebrow when Vaako looked up at his for permission, smirking at the shiver it produced. He groaned and pulled out of Xanders hot mouth when he felt his orgasm fast approaching. With an evil grin he motioned Vaako to sit next to Xanders thrusting hips while he moved between them.

EVIL GRIN! Sorry my dear readers, but I love leaving you in suspense. Besides I would love to know what you would like to see. Giving me some ideas!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2c: Shall I end this one the same way?

Xander couldn't believe what was happening to him. Riddick was pounding two of his fingers into his tight ass, brushing his prostate with each thrust while Vaako sucked his aching length. Xander screamed at a particularly hard thrust. He whimpered when their eyes turned to him, shuddering at the predatory look they both shared.

Riddick grinned evilly at his boy as he added another finger to the two already stroking the hot tunnel. He motioned to Vaako with his free hand, watching as his second straddled Xanders waist and let the bound cock slip into his unprepared hole.

Xander gasped for breath when he felt his hard flesh entering the unknown man, Riddick would never allow him to penetrate him. God, did it feel great, the feeling enhanced by the four fingers pounding into him. He wondered at the gasp he heard, only to forget about it when the man slammed down on him at the same time as Riddick pushed the rest of his hand into him, stretching him to his limits.

Riddick couldn't help but smile cruelly as he fisted the tight body of his lovely boy, his smile lost as he licked Vaako's back, waiting a few moment for Xander to get used to the feeling of his fist in his hot body, he moved so that he could fit more of his hand into Xander and lick at his seconds otherwise occupied hole.

AN: YEP!! Next chapter will be the grand finale!!


	5. Chapter 5

NOTICE: AS OF OCT, 07 I WILL BE UNABLE TO UPDATE MY STORIES! I WILL TRY BUT I CAN MAKE NO PROMISES! I WILL NOT HAVE THE ACCESS TO A COMPUTER THAT I NEED TO UPDATE. I WONT STOP WRITING BUT I WILL HAVE TO WAIT BEFORE I VAN POST THE CHAPTERS! SORRY!!

Chapter 2d: THE BIG FINALE!

Xander nearly screamed when he felt something cold and wet enter the mystery mans hole, sliding alongside his throbbing prick. He did scream when he felt the hand being forced further into his quivering hole. The only thing escaping his gasping mouth was the sounds of pleading and begging for the release he knew he wouldn't be given anytime soon.

Riddick loved the sounds of begging that were escaping his boys red lips. He gave Vaako a sharp look and watched as Vaako kissed the slightly open lips harshly. Riddick sighed, sinking his hand even deeper until almost half his fore arm was hidden. He wouldn't be able to take it much longer before he plowed his boy into the bed once more, but he knew he had to wait, he had something special planed.

Xander groaned and whimpered into the mouth completely devouring him. The mystery mans sharp tongue thrusting in and out of his mouth, the same way his dick was piercing the other man. All the while loving the way Riddick's fist was brushing his prostate at the same time, and the feeling of his tongue flicking in and out of the mystery man's stretched hole.

Riddick quickly grew bored and withdrew his hand and arm, being careful not to do much damage. He stood and motioned Vaako off his boy, smirking at the moan of loss that came from both men. He quickly untied his boys' legs and arms, moving quickly enough that Xander barely noticed the change of position. Until Vaako was lying under him, his own large cock entering the gaping hole.

Xander gasped and wriggled as the hard flesh entered him in one thrust. His panting turned into whimpers when he felt fingers once more entering him along with the other man. Thanks to the stretching from earlier it didn't take long before he felt his Alphas cock coming alongside the mystery mans. Xander screamed as he was filled to his limit and beyond.

Riddick growled at the feeling of being inside his boy while another cock rubbed against his own. With a small smirk at the screams escaping the impaled boy he bent down to lick and suck on the exposed neck. When he heard the whimpered "please…" from that delightful mouth he started moving in and out, motioning Vaako to do the same. Soon they had a rhythm going, when one pulled out the other pushed in.

Xander was reduced to whimpers of pleasurable pleading as his prostate was continually attacked. He could barely form a complete thought, let alone half a sentence so he just let Riddick run things as he enjoyed the feeling of his body being used by both men.

Riddick loved the look of pained pleasure that had consumed his boys face. He chuckled, his breath caressing the boys' ear as he spoke. "You love this don't you?" He asked with a particularly harsh thrust into the violated hole.

"You love being filled with two large cocks, being used like a whore." Riddick said as he heard the begging and moans coming from Xander. He knew how much Xander loved dirty talk when he was so close to passing out from the need to cum. Riddick could feel his own climax fast approaching and 

one look at Vaako showed he was nearing to. With a nod to his second in command, Riddick felt his hot cum flowing into Xanders body and wrapping around his own hard cock.

Xander screamed when he felt the hot flood invade his abused body, his scream became louder when he felt his Alphas hand wrap around him, and heard him whisper into his ear, "You want to cum my pet?" All he could do was scream and pant, his eyes pleading with the silver glazed eyes.

Riddick just laughed lightly before groaning when he felt Vaako's softening member slowly slipping out, allowing Riddick to fall to his knees with Xander sitting completely on him. Riddick growled and released the cock ring, him and Xander climaxing at the exact same time.

A few minutes later found the blindfold being removed and Xander blinking his eyes with a groan when he saw who the mystery man had been, "Vaako…" He whispered before groaning as Riddick pulled him tight against his chest.

"Like my little gift?" Riddick chuckled as he took in the look of the disheveled commander. His bare body was covered in Xanders cum and a thin sheet of sweat. "Looks like you made quite a mess my boy." He whispered pointing at the panting man who was looking at them with drooping eyes. Riddick watched as Xander whimpered and nodded. "Maybe you should clean him up…" Riddick said, smirking when he saw Xander settle between Vaakos legs and start to lick the sticky mess off the bronzed skin. He quickly stood and put on a pair of pants, leaving to find something for them to eat.

Xander moaned at the taste of his semen mixed with Vaakos own sweet taste. He licked the chest clean, traveling downwards until he was looking at the half hard flesh of the man's staff. With a quick look up to see the pleased expression, he swallowed the entire length gagging slightly at the intrusion. He swallowed around the hardening flesh, loving the way Vaako bucked into his waiting mouth he barely noticed when Riddick returned, he just continued sucking.

Riddick smirked at the sight of his boy swallowing Vaako to the root. He set down the tray of fruits he had gotten, next to the bed. Taking a few strawberries he moved to stand behind Xander, loving the way the boys hole winked at him, cum still oozing out.

Xander was so caught up in what he was doing he didn't notice what Riddick was doing until he felt something small and round entering his twitching channel. He groaned around the flesh in his mouth until he felt Vaako cumming down his throat. With a groan he released the spent flesh and looked over his shoulder at the grinning man behind him, moaning when he saw him holding up a cum coated strawberry.

Riddick couldn't help but groan when he saw Xander bite into the strawberry that had just been in his hole when he held it to his lips. With a growl he fisted his hand into the brown locks and gave him a rough kiss dropping the rest of the strawberries onto the bed. He was about to say something when he heard a knock at the door. With a growl he made to stand, only to see Vaako getting up and dressed, motioning that he would take care of whatever it was.

Xander watched as Vaako left, looking just as tough and commanding as he had before he had come in. He groaned when he felt Riddick moving them further up the bed, he didn't think he could stand another round. He sighed in relief when he saw all Riddick wanted him to do was suck him off, and he did just that. Sucking and licking at the hard flesh of his Alpha until he felt the cum coating his throat. 

He whimpered when he felt himself being pulled up the hard body, to rest on Riddick's chest. Even through all that he was still too exhausted to get another erection, even if they could.

Riddick sighed in pleasure when he saw Xander had fallen asleep. It had been a very productive day. Dame Vaako was gone, Vaako was his, and Xander got a new play mate. What else could he want?


	6. Chapter 6

AN: YAY My story was nominated for Best Movie Crossover! Because of this I have decided to update this story. Besides, I got bit by a plot bunny! :P so here we go!!

Chapter 6: Nominated!! YAY

A month had passed since Vaako had joined in their little games and Xander couldn't be happier. A few times he had wondered about his life before he had fallen in on Riddick, but he always pushed those thoughts away. He was happy with his place with Riddick and Vaako, happy being with them, but he couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen.

Xander groaned as Vaako pinched his bare nipples between two strong fingers. He whimpered when he felt a calloused hand stroking his bare but. He was currently standing with his bare back pressed against the armored chest of his Alphas second-in-command. They had an hour to play before going to meet Riddick in the Grand Meeting Room. Riddick had said he had a surprise for his boy, Xander couldn't wait. He had an idea about what it was; he could feel his cock hardening at the thought.

Vaako smirked at the reaction of the lovely boy pressed against him. He knew what his commander had planned and he couldn't wait either. His smirk widened as he followed one of the commands Riddick had given him earlier and wrapped a cock-ring around the hard flesh, delighting in the sounds of desperation coming from Xander.

Xander whined as he felt the ring choke his aching flesh. 'I wonder what Riddick is up to?' He thought as he felt his new white silk robe slip over his shoulders, he groaned as it brushed over his sensitive body. The robe had a slit in the back for easier access, the thought of which just made his cock twitch.

Vaako shivered at the sight of the now silk covered boy. It was the most clothing Riddick had allowed him to wear since he had arrived, and God did it make him look delicious. Vaako smirked as he followed his next order and placed a leather collar around the boys' delicate neck. He growled at kissed the red lips harshly as he heard the pleasure filled sounds escaping the delicate red lips.

Xander couldn't help but groan at the feel of the leather encasing his neck. He whimpered at the feel of the harsh kiss. His panting breaths filled the air when Vaako finally broke away. "What does Riddick have planned?" He asked his whispery voice filled with curious pleasure.

Vaako just smirked and attached a leather leash to the collar and pulled the whimpering boy behind him. They quickly made their way to the Hall were their Alpha lay waiting.

Xander gulped as each step made him more and more desperate for a release he knew he would be begging for before the day was over. It seemed like it took hours before they reached the thick metal doors that led to the hall. Even though it wasn't the first time they had been there, it still impressed him.

Vaako opened the doors and led Xander through by his leash. Xander looked around to see that the entire Necromonger army and nobles where assembled. The army seemed to be surrounding something. Xander just shrugged as he was guided to his Alpha who sat gracefully on his stone throne, looking as deadly and sexily as ever. Xander couldn't help but shudder at the sight.

Riddick smirked as his boy was led in by Vaako. He couldn't help but smirk as he thought about what he had planned, but first he had to deal with the intruders that had been found in the last cargo hold of one of the smaller ships. He stood when Vaako finally reached the steps of the dais his stone throne sat on. With a smirk he took the leash and pulled the sexy boy to him until the silk covered chest met his and the boy was moaning into the harsh kiss the Lord Marshall couldn't help but initiate.

Xander whimpered into the harp mouth that was currently devouring him. It was strange to be kissed so harshly in front of others. No matter how possessive Riddick got, even when he was kneeling on his cushion next to Riddick's throne, the most Riddick had done in front of the rest of the Necromongers was pet him and tug on his hair, never did he kiss him; not that he minded. He was rather enjoying himself.

Vaako smirked at the looks on the faces of the Necromongers, not they could say anything about it. After all, Riddick was their leader. While the other two were otherwise occupied Vaako took the time to observe their stowaways.

There were two women, one blond and one red headed; and two men, an older gentleman and a boy about Xanders age with a feral air around him. Vaako couldn't help but stare at the boy with lust plain in his eyes. He didn't even stop staring when the boy turned and met his eyes. Vaako smirked when the boy lowered his gaze in submission.

Satisfied, Vaako turned his attention back to the Lord Marshall, who had finally released his boy and was now sitting on his throne with Xander kneeling next to him with a pleasingly dazed look on his face. Vaako quickly made his way over to stand to the right of the throne, on the opposite of the side were Xander was kneeling.

Xander looked at the prisoners, a memory tugging at the back of his head. He shook it off, he may not have his memory but he knew it would only change his relationship with Riddick and he didn't want that, so he struggled to keep the memories from surfacing. The hand tightening in his hair keeping him grounded.

Riddick didn't know what had distressed his boy, but he knew it had to do with his prisoners, one of which looked ready to bust. The blonds face had gone red at the sight of the kiss, something that made the Lord Marshall smile secretively. If he had his way, which he knew he would, they would be seeing a lot more before this meeting was up.

"Who are you, and why are you on my ship?" Riddick growled at the prisoners. The blond was the first to speak up.

"I'm Buffy and we're here for our friend!" She yelled, her screeching voice causing Xander to wince and push himself closer to the throne and his Alpha. He rubbed against the hand that started petting his hair purring after he calmed down somewhat.

Riddick growled at the girl who had upset his boy. "What friend, and what if he doesn't want to go with you?" He asked, though he had a feeling he already knew who they came for, and he wasn't about to give Xander up without a fight, the boy was HIS.

AN: What did you think? Should I continue or leave the story how it was?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

About two hours later found the Girls being escorted out of the throne room and Xander on Riddick's lap. The girls, Buffy and Willow, had not been happy when they had heard the Xander not only couldn't remember them, but also that he WOULDN'T remember. He was actually happy without them. Something Willow did not want to accept, as far as she was concerned the men had cast some sort of spell on HER Xander.

It didn't take long for Riddick to pull his shaking boy into his lap and motion the guards to take the girls out of the throne room and straight to a holding cell. Riddick turned to look at his second when the girls were finally out of the room, only to notice the attention of his second was focused on the mysterious boy with the feral feeling. He smirked, it looked like he and Xander were about to lose their playmate, or gain another. Either way he hoped Xander wouldn't mind doing more of what he was planning for them today. With that thought, Riddick let his hand wonder up through the slit in the back of the robe to wrap around the previously forgot bound prick. He smirked at the small whimper that escaped his boy.

Xander couldn't believe what his Alpha was doing; they had never done anything like this in front of others. Not that he minded, in fact he found it incredibly hot. He couldn't stop the groans and whimpers that were escaping him as his Alpha played his body. He gasped when he felt Riddick's other hand moving to undo the leather pants Riddick always wore. Now Xander knew EXACTLY what his Alpha had planned. He gulped at the thought.

Vaako smirked at the sounds coming from Xander, his eyes never leaving those of the boy prisoner. He licked his lips at the sight of the now blushing boy as he stared at the wanton display. The commander wondered if the Lord Marshall would let him keep the boy.

Riddick loved the sounds coming from his boy as he freed his erection to rub it against to puckered entranced before slowly entering the tight channel. He smirked at the gasping moans that escaped the gasping mouth. Oh yes, he would definitely be doing this again.

Xander almost screamed as his Alpha entered him, the action even more erotic with the feeling of the entire Necromonger society staring as he was slowly fucked in front of them. He couldn't help but hope Riddick would do this again sometime soon. All thoughts of a next time fled as he felt Riddick's cock slowly fill him till he was sitting on his lap with the Lord Marshalls hand playing with his aching prick. He didn't even notice when Riddick motioned for the guards to bring the older gentleman closer.

Riddick smirked as Xander squirmed on his lap trying to get him to move, but all the smirking killer did was wrap his free hand around the delicate neck in warning. His smirk widened when he heard Xander whimper in submission and calm down. He quickly turned his attention to the man before him.

"Are you as stupid as your friends?" He asks calmly, his hand still playing with Xanders bound erection underneath the silk robe.

The elder man just sighed and shook his head. "The girls are very foolish," he said as he looked at the display with mild amusement.

Riddick arched an eyebrow at the man. "What is your name?" he asked curiously, though most of his attention was on dragging more of those delicious sounds from the whimpering boy on his lap. He smirked when he heard the response from the man. "Rupert Giles are you going to try to take Xander from me" Riddick growled before whispering a command into Xanders ear. He groaned slightly at the feeling as Xander started moving up and down on his hard length.

Giles smiled slightly at the sight, his Ripper days had made him pretty much immune to such displays. Hell he'd even been a part of one or two with Ethan, so he knew how Xander was feeling. It could be an incredibly erotic experience. Giles shook himself out of his thoughts before they could arouse him as well. "Not so long as he is happy where he is." The man said with a small smile, "He seems just fine where he is."

Riddick smirked at the response, he found himself liking this man. He motioned one of his guards to take the man to one of the rooms nearer to his, with his men guarding the door of course; he wanted to talk to this man about his boy. Riddick turned his attention to the boy who had caught Vaako's attention. The boy was flushed and panting as he watched the still moving Xander fucking himself on Riddick's cock. Riddick could tell that both boys wanted to cum, though he knew Xander wouldn't be able to until Riddick decided to let him go. So he motioned to Vaako and, whispering a few orders into the man's ear, told him to take the boy, Oz was the response they had gotten when they asked, to their chambers to wait for them.

Vaako smirked at the orders his Lord Marshall had given him, he was going to have fun with the blushing boy. Vaako quickly led the boy to the room and moved to do what Riddick had told him to. HE removed the pliant boys clothing and quickly tied him to the bed, spread and waiting, the boys cock hard and leaking. The sight made the normally stoic man groan as his erection pulsed.

Oz couldn't help but wonder what was going on, he had thought he would be joining the girls in the cell, but he hadn't even been asked any questions besides his name before he was led to this room by the man who had made him want to bare his neck and whimper in submission. Not that he really cared, he was just curious. As far as he was concerned this man could do whatever he liked to him if it meant he could be as happy as Xander seemed to be. Oz jumped when he felt a calloused hand running up and down his bare thigh.

"Whatever shall we do while we wait?" The man purred, his deep gravelly voice sending a shiver down Oz's spine and making his cock twitch.

AN: Well what do you think? Any ideas on what Vaako should do to everyone's favorite werewolf? Should Vaako split from Riddick and Xander and take Oz for himself or should Oz join the threesome? What should I do with Giles? Should I bring Ethan into the story for the poor librarian? Tell me what ya think!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: With Xander

Xander whimpered as Riddick continued to play with his bound erection in front of the assembled crowd, the soldiers had left when the prisoners had been split up so now the only ones in the room was the nobles. A part of Xander was glad there were fewer people to watch as he was taken by his Alpha, but a larger part wanted as many people as possible to see him. Xander blushed as Riddick motioned for the usual meeting to continue, he knew it would be at least another hour until he could find release. A gasping moan echoed around the room as Riddick started harshly moving him up and down on the waiting erection.

Riddick smirked as the Necromongers stared wide-eyed as he used his boy. He fucked Xander for a few minutes before settling him back onto his lap and wrapped a hand around the aching erection.

Xander groaned in disappointment as his body was forced to stop. He whimpered when he felt the Lord Marshalls strong hand wrap around his aching erection all he wanted now was for his Alpha to just fuck him senseless, crowd or no crowd.

Riddick smirked at the sounds coming from his boy, he kept pumping the twitching erection before smirking and removing the covering to expose the purpling flesh to the room. He chuckled at the gulps the came from the room. He kept pumping the flesh until the meeting was over, as soon as the last of the Necromongers left the room Riddick growled and started fucking the now screaming boy as harshly as possible.

Xander screamed as he was used by his Alpha, he just loved when Riddick got rough. It wasn't long before the Lord Marshall stiffened and released, biting Xanders arched neck. Xander whimpered as he felt the hot seed enter him. "Please… please," he breathed as he felt the limp dick leaving his aching hole.

Riddick grinned evilly as he tangled his hand into the dark locks and pulled the flushed face closer to his own. "Not just yet my pet." He purred, enjoying the keening noises coming from the desperate boy. "I have something special planned for you tonight."

AN: This is the last chapter for this weekend. So review and tell me what you would like to see between Vaako and Oz. I would love some ideas, especially for when I bring in Ethan, SO tell me what you would like to see. The most creative idea will definitely be put into the story and they can decide which story gets updated next, Riddick's Boy or Xanders Two Lovers: The Beginning, So tell me your ideas!! TILL NEXT WEEKEND!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Giles got lost in his thoughts as he was led to where ever he was going to go. He was remembering his times with Ethan, unfortunately the display in the throne room had aroused him so much, just one touch to his aching flesh would set him off, and he hadn't felt this way since he was a teenager. He was so lost in his memories he hadn't noticed he had reached his destination until he was roughly tossed onto the bed. He looked up indignantly when his breath caught, the soldier who had escorted him had taken off his helmet. It was Ethan! "How the hell did you get here?"

***

Oz groaned as he heard the words escape the man above him. His wolf had a few ideas about what they could do, and from the look on this mans face, he had the same thought.

"Maybe I'll just play a little," Vaako purred as his hands started to explore the pliant body bound to the bed. Before he remembered one of the orders Riddick had given him, he stood from the bed, smirking at the whimper that came from the feral boy, to search for what had been mentioned. He found it with little effort and returned to the waiting boy.

Oz couldn't help but squirm on the bed as he watched the soldier look for something. It didn't take long for him to return, but what caught the werewolf's attention was the thing in his hand. He groaned when he saw it. A cock ring! 'Damn,' was all Oz could think as the black leather band was wrapped around his stiff staff.

Vaako smirked at the desperate look on the boys face, "It seems the Lord Marshall saw your predicament and decided to help you with it," Vaako knelt down until his mouth was right next to the boys ear. "You won't be allowed to cum until the Lord Marshall commands." He purred, loving the groan that came with his words, "which means I can play with you as much as I want." Vaako smirked and roughly kissed the gaping mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ethan smirked at the look on his old friends face. It was priceless. He chuckled at the question as he advanced on the shocked watcher until the man fell backwards onto the bed. "A spell gone wrong," was the only answer he volunteered before grabbing his old friend and kissing him harshly, the display in the throne room had made him horny as hell. He chuckled at the moans coming from the man beneath him. He was going to have fun.

***

Oz screamed as the man above him sucked his cock all the way down his throat. His scream was cut short when two fingers found there ay into his mouth. He started to suck and lick them the way he wanted to suck and lick the man's own cock. His wolf howled as he was slowly brought and held on the brink of his climax.

Vaako chuckled around the column of flesh in his mouth as he watched the look on his captives face as he sucked on Vaako's fingers. He growled as thoughts of what that tongue could do invaded his mind. He removed his fingers and stood, smirking at the groan of loss when he released the hard flesh. The solder quickly made his way up the hard body until his hard dick was brushing the boys panting lips teasingly.

Oz groaned when he felt something brushing against his mouth, he opened his lips and stuck out his tongue, hoping to get a taste of the man. He gagged when the piece of flesh was roughly pushed down his throat.

Vaako groaned at the feeling of the wet cavern surrounding his aching cock. "Suck it boy," He growled as he pulled out and pushed in again and again. He knew this boy was going to be fun.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Xander groaned at the sight that greeted them when they entered the Lord Marshalls chambers. There was the mysterious feral boy, tied to the bed with Vaako fucking his mouth roughly. The sight was enough to make Xander cum if only it weren't for the damn cock ring.

Riddick smirked at the sight that greeted them. It seemed Vaako was enjoying himself, if the look on his face was anything to go by. He quickly carried his boy over to the bed, making enough noise that Vaako knew they were there. He smirked when his commander got off the boy, who groaned at the loss of his new favorite treat.

Oz groaned when the soldier pulled out of his mouth, only to gasp when he saw just why. The man that had been fucking Xander in the room they had dropped in was standing there, a naked Xander wrapped around him. He groaned at the sight of his old friend and the man that made his wolf desire to roll over and submit; they did look hot together. He was knocked from his thoughts when he heard the man start to speak.

"Doesn't he look lovely my little pet?" Riddick growled as he wrapped his hand around the still bound erection once more, smirking at the answering groan. "I think he rather enjoyed playing with our dear Vaako," he purred as he moved them both closer to the bed. "What do you think, should we let Vaako keep him? OR should we keep them both to ourselves?"

Xander groaned as he looked between Vaako and the boy he should know. They both looked decadent and debauched. Their faces flush with arousal, their lips swollen from their earlier activities, the fact that the boy was tied up just completed the picture. He whimpered out a soft "both," when Riddick tightened his hand around him, sending pleasure once more through his body.

Riddick smirked at the answer before he picked Xander up; he hadn't even noticed he had put him down, and put Xander back down, but this time on the bed straddling the feral boy. "Then ride him my pet." He ordered softly as he stepped back to enjoy the view.

Xander groaned at the command and started to lower himself down onto the hard flesh of the moaning boy his hole, loosened from the earlier activities, seemed to suck the hard flesh right in, causing everyone in the room to groan. Xander whimpered and started moving up and down, fucking himself as he felt his Alpha moving behind him. He jumped at the feeling of a hand moving to caress the where the boys, Oz, Vaako said, cock was moving in and out of his body. He gasped in surprise when he felt Riddick slip a finger in beside the hard flesh. He turned his lust filled gaze to the man, only to see the smirk on his face that meant he was up to something.

Oz groaned when he felt the finger join his cock in the tight sheath of the man on top of him. He knew what was planned and he couldn't wait. He whimpered when he saw the soldier from before jacking off as he felt another finger join the first. "Please," he groaned as he stared at the hard man, he moaned when he saw the soldier smirk and make his way forward. The man climbed onto the bed and once again fed him that hard flesh, Oz groaned and started sucking happily.

Riddick leered as he watched his commander start once again fucking the boys face. He just knew they were going to have fun together.

***

Giles groaned as his old friend stripped out of the armor he wore. It was strange seeing Ethan again when he wasn't causing chaos, not that Giles was complaining. He had always thought that if Ethan stopped using chaos magic he would go back to him in a heartbeat. Now it seemed he would finally get the chance to be with his old friend again. He was startled out of his thoughts when he noticed the Ethan had taken advantage of his distraction to tie him to the bed. The watcher groaned at the feeling of once again being at the mercy of Ethan.

"Whatever shall I do with you now my old friend?" Ethan asked, a hungry smirk on his face.

Giles just groaned as he felt a knife slipping through the bottom of his shirt.

"First I think I'll get rid of these clothes," Ethan purred as he cut away said items. "I have plans for you tonight, and none of them require clothing."

Giles groaned at the insinuation. Ethan always did have the most interesting ideas.

AN: What would you like to see now?!?!?! Give me your ideas!! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Xander groaned as he felt his Alpha adding another finger, he would have asked just what he was planning, but the cock that kept brushing his prostate wouldn't let him think clearly enough to bother. It wasn't long before Xander noticed just how close Vaako was to cumming, he whimpered when he saw the large man fill the bound boy's mouth.

Oz groaned and swallowed all the liquid that was invading his mouth, god did he enjoy the taste of it. He hoped he would be allowed to do it again sometime soon. He soon lost his train of thought when he felt the fingers leaving and something much bigger joining him in the tight, hot channel.

Xander screamed as he felt his Alpha pushing his way into him. It had been awhile since he had had two cocks in him at once, it hurt. But soon he felt the pain melt away as the large man set up a rhythm where no matter what there was a cock inside of him. Every time Riddick pulled out, he made sure that Oz's cock was filling him, and every time he pushed his way in he made sure Oz's was pulled out. They stayed like that for a few minutes before he felt himself being filled with his Alpha's hot seed.

Riddick growled as he released into his pet. He pulled out and watched as Xander began to ride the other boy as hard as he could, neither one able to reach their climax. Riddick smirked as they began to make pleading noises, each too far gone to form a coherent word. The Lord Marshal motioned to his second to release the two boys.

Oz and Xander screamed in unison as they were finally freed, it only took a few more thrusts before they both fell over the edge into the waiting blackness.

Riddick chuckled darkly when he noticed that both boys had feinted. He traded looks with Vaako as the commander released the feral boys bounds, this was going to be fun.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When Xander next woke it was to an empty room, except for the boy curled around him. At first he wondered who the boy was, until the memories of last night came rushing back, he blushed slightly as he looked down at the now awake boy.

"Hello, Xander," the boy said in a soft growling voice that made Xander shudder lightly. He could grow used to that voice very quickly.

"Hello," he whispered as he looked into the feral eyes of his new friend. He knew he should know those eyes, but like everything else to do with his past, he pushed the thoughts and memories aside. He may not remember, but he did know that if he ever did remember he would probably not want his Alpha anymore, so he just pushed everything back. He didn't want to leave his Alpha, not for anything.

Oz watched as thoughts flashed over Xanders brown eyes, Oz squinted when he noticed that the eyes were laced with green. "Your eyes," he whispered as he pushed himself up so that his torso was off the silk covered bed.

Xander tilted his head to the side as he felt Oz's hand caress his cheek. He didn't know what was wrong with his eyes, but he didn't really care. His Alpha liked them just fine. He continued to watch the other boy, briefly wondering where Riddick and Vaako had gone.

Oz watched the other man as he thought of all the things that had happened. He had come here with Willow to support her, at least until she had decided to insult the head guy here. Now he was the property and not one but two men, one of them being said head guy. Surprisingly he felt no regret for all that had happened. The only thing he wanted to know was what had happened to Giles. He asked his companion as much.

Xander tilted his head as he tried to remember the man that had come with the others. He brightened when he remembered. "Ethan took him," He said as he bounced slightly on the bed, not noticing the look on Oz's face. "I think he knew him, because Ethan never takes any pets."

The conversation halted when a soft chuckle came from the entrance to the room, they both turned to see Riddick and Vaako standing there looking amused. Xander whimpered and started crawling towards the two strong men.

Riddick smirked and moved to meet him, pulling him up by his hair and brutally kissing him, delighting in the lovely mewls that were escaping the bruised lips; he smirked at the whimpers that came from the other man on the bed. He motioned to Vaako, who was quick to take the other man into his own bruising kiss. Xander broke from the kiss with a questioning look that made Riddick chuckle.

"We were just sending those annoying girls on their way with a little help from our newest addition." Riddick said as he motioned to the door, standing there was a much younger looking Giles with Ethan standing next to him, one arm wrapped possessively around the other mans waist. Xander just smiled and pulled Riddick into another kiss. Now he knew that he would never remember his past, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He was having too much fun.

AN: NEXT CHAPTER!! Will be the last, the interaction between Giles and Ethan as well as what happened with Willow and Buffy. Till next time my loyal friends!! BTW Check out my challenges!! I'm dying for someone to take one!!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: This long final chapter is in celebration of Almadynis Taking up one of my challenges. Check out her story Xander Goes to Gotham. IT'S AWSOME!!! Thanks again for taking my challenge I've been dying for someone to take one, well besides myself. ;)  
1442 words!! YAY ME!!  
Chapter 14

Giles groaned as he felt the cold metal of cuffs binding him to the bed posts. He watched as Ethan moved around the room. He was almost worried about what his old friend had planned. It didn't take long for the chaos mage to return with a black box held out in front of him.

Ethan smirked at the sight of his old friend tied and at his mercy once more. "It has been far too long my dear pet," he whispered as he trailed a hand over the bared flesh. It really had been far too long since he had had any fun like this.

Giles groaned and watched as Ethan strapped a cock ring around his aching erection. 'I should have known,' he thought dryly as he struggled against the bounds, only to feel the sharp SLAP of a whip licking at his exposed nipples. He gasped at the feeling, looking up at his master, 'Well, it didn't take long for me to fall right back into old habits',' he thought before all thoughts left him when he felt something pushing its way into his tight channel.

"It seems you haven't had the pleasure of a proper Master for quite some time my old friend," Ethan laughed as he pushed the vibrator deeper into the writhing body that graced his bed. He was going to enjoy playing with Rupert again.

Giles moaned as he felt the invasion, no matter what happened now he didn't want Ethan to stop. He had forgotten just how good it felt to be used in such a way.

Ethan smirked when the last bit of the large vibrator was buried into the hot channel. He wasted no time on turning it on to its highest setting, smirking at the scream that came from his darling pet. "I do love the sounds you make," he sighed as he cast a spell to make the vibrator thrust in and out of the writhing man, making sure to cast one to make sure that it hit Rupert's prostate head-on. He groaned at the screams of pleasure coming from his special little toy.

Giles had lost all senses besides those being forced on his body. It wasn't just the vibrator pounding in and out of him; it was the feeling of the chaos magic flowing over his skin as Ethan continued to spill his magic over him. Suddenly he was glad for the cock ring, if he hadn't he would have shot himself far too soon.

Ethan growled as the last of his control snapped at the sounds his man was making. He pulled the vibrator out and thrust his own aching erection in, in one move. Growling at the scream that came from Giles as he used the man for his own pleasure, he leaned down to bring Giles into a harsh kiss that made said man whimper and beg.

Ethan just smirked and cast a spell that would multiply the pleasure his toy was feeling tenfold, it also would release the cock ring when and only when Ethan had cum inside of the tight heat. He just loved the feeling of his old friend wrapped around him.

Giles didn't know what was up and what was down, all he knew was that he desperately needed release. He begged and pleaded with the man currently fucking him brainless. He writhed and begged with all he could, until he felt Ethan stiffen and the sudden feeling of his hot release flooding his body set him off. He groaned at the feeling of his new Masters cum leaking from his ass and his own coating his chest.

Ethan chuckled at the sight, "I don't think I will ever stop loving the sight of you covered in cum."

Giles just groaned and pulled at the restraints. "Are you ever going to let me go," Only to growl in frustration when he felt a spell once more flowing over him. The spell released him just as the Lord Marshall came storming in, smirking at the sight in front of him. "Come, You will be sending the intruders back, Now."

Ethan nodded and bowed as he helped his friend up and conjured up a pair of ceremonial robes that looked like what the other guards where wearing, but not. Giles just gulped but decided to trust his friend and followed him to where his girls where being held.

Buffy looked up at the sounds of approaching footsteps. She thought it must be Xander coming to apologize to them for that disgusting scene from earlier. She was surprised when she saw Giles approaching with Ethan close behind him, each one wearing something that resembled the uniforms she had seen earlier, but different. Buffy shook herself from those thoughts as she took a breath prepared to start chewing out her watcher for siding with the enemy.

Giles just smirked when Ethan spelled the girls silent. The last thing he wanted to hear was his former Slayers prattling. He had finally seen what his girls had become, Selfish brats who seemed to think that the world couldn't run without them. Little did they know that those they considered theirs were far out of their reach now.

Ethan looked at the girls he had once cast a spell on, 'If only they had stayed that way,' He thought as he felt his Leader approach from behind. He wrapped one arm around his companion and pulled him out of the way of the two storming down the hall. Lord Marshal Riddick and First Commander Vaako did not look happy with their 'guests.'

Giles didn't know what to do, on one hand he was worried about his girls, but on the other he knew they would just cause problems here for Xander, and now him, after all, he wasn't going to leave Ethan now.

Buffy narrowed her eyes at the man who had forced Xander to stop liking her. He was supposed to always want her, that why she would always know that she was desirable. After all, Angel wasn't enough for her. 'Besides, I'm sure I can get this man to like me more then Xander.' She smiled in a way she thought was sexy, but it just made her look sour.

Willow was wondering where Xander was. There was no way he would leave her, she was all he had. What would he do without her there to make sure he never got into to much trouble? Willow looked up confident that Xander would be there to get her out. She looked confused when she didn't see him. 'Oh well,' she thought, her confidence never leaving. 'Oz won't let anyone hurt me, besides no one can beat my magic, not even Giles, and especially not Ethan.' Her cocky thoughts showed on her face as the men all looked at them.

Riddick stared down at the girls who had dropped in on him. He really didn't like the smell of them. Especially the shorter girl, she looked like something from the Slam. He couldn't wait to get her as far from him and his precious pet.

Vaako's thought where much the same as his Lord's, only about the red headed bitch. He growled at the look on her face. How he wished he could slap that look off her face, He was glad when Riddick motioned to the resident sorcerers.

"Get them out of here." The growled command made the two girls jump and glare at him. Neither one could believe that they were being dismissed.

Ethan smirked, "Gladly My Lord."

Giles shook his head and joined hands with his lover as they started to chant. He could faintly hear Buffy screaming about him being a traitor as he watched them being engulfed by a white light. When the light finally settled he fell to his knees, his breath coming out in sharp pants. "That was a rush," He whispered as Ethan helped him up. It had been awhile since he had used magic like that.

Ethan smirked at the power his friend still had. It would be fun to re-teach him all he had forgotten about chaos.

Riddick and Vaako smirked at the two before leaving, making there way back to their waiting boys.

Things progressed rather well after that, there were a few more attempts from the girls to get Xander and Giles back, but after the third failed attempt Ethan and Giles eventually just cast a spell that would stop any attempts to cross worlds.

Though Riddick and Vaako shared occasionally, Oz remained Vaako's special pet while Xander would forever remain Riddick's boy.

Please Review!!!


End file.
